Enamorado de tu novia
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Recien mudado, la conocio. Que sorpresas te esperan, cuando te enamoras de la novia de tu amigo... ¿Será que el amor debe callarse, o será que es mejor dejarlo salir y gritarle al mundo lo que sientes?
1. La chica del café

"**ENAMORADO DE TU NOVIA"**

**POR: JulietaG.28**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, pertenecen a grupo CLAMP. La historia es totalmente mía.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA CHICA DEL CAFÉ**

Esperaba, esperaba, pacientemente, esperaba. Que tanto podía tardar en llegar él. Syaoran Lee, esperaba sentado en la terraza de un café a su amigo Yukito. A sus 21 años, Syaoran estaba a punto de terminar la Universidad graduado en leyes. Pero sus padres, lo mandaron sin dar explicaciones a Japón. Yukito, un amigo que conoció cuando este a sus 15 años había ido a China, le ayudaría a instalarse en Tokio.

Seguía esperando, seguía esperando. Pero, la verdad ya se estaba hartando. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Rebuscó en el bolsillo se su saco. Sacó su celular, en la pantalla se leía claramente "Mensaje Nuevo" pulso "Leer" y al instante, el celular abrió el mensaje, permitiéndole leer el contenido.

"Nos veremos en el edificio. No puedo llegar a tiempo y será más fácil vernos ahí. Lo siento, te debo una."

El remitente, era obvio. Yukito Tsukishiro había mandado el mensaje. Syaoran suspiró. Tanto esperarlo para nada. Se suponía que vería ahí a Yukito, para que lo llevará al edificio en donde viviría a partir de ahora, el mismo edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento de su amigo.

Sacó unos billetes de su sacó y los dejó en la mesa. Se puso de pie. Caminó a la salida de aquel lugar. Al abrirla y sin fijarse casi hace que cayera al suelo, una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, cabello corto castaño, piel blanca, alta, peor no tanto como él, delgada. La chica vestía unos jeans claros, una blusa gris y tenis del mismo color que la blusa.

Antes de caer, Syaoran la sostuvo. La chica se sostuvo del hombre que la rescató. Luego de asegurarse de que no caía, ella se separó.

-Gracias- dijo ella

-No, no hay porqué- contesto el tartamudeando a causa de que se había quedado perdido en el verde de esos hermosos ojos.

-En serio, te lo agradezco, si no me garras, de seguro termino en el suelo, como tapete de bienvenida- dijo ella son una sonrisa

-Pero de no ser porqué abrí la puerta, no hubiera habido motivo para que cayeras- dijo él, obviamente culpándose de nuevo

-Bueno, ni tu ni yo, fue culpa de ambos. Yo por despistada y tú por acelerado. Supongo que llevas prisa para salir así de una café tan tranquilo- dijo ella

-La verdad no, solo estoy molesto. Llevó esperando media hora a alguien que me acaba de cancelar-

-Vaya, que mala, pero de seguro tuvo algo que hacer. No te preocupes, las novias siempre cancelan- dijo ella deduciendo que se trataba de la novia del chico, de quien él hablaba

-Yo nunca dije que se tratara de mi novia. De hecho soy soltero- dijo él con una sonrisa, peor un poco avergonzado

-Oh, lo siento, creí que. Bueno no importa- dijo ella

-Bueno creo que me debo ir-

-Ah, cierto, nos vemos…. Ah… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Cierto. Soy Lee Syaoran. Mucho gusto- dijo él estirando su mano. Ella estrecho la suya.

-El placer es mio… soy…-

-Con permiso niños, este no es lugar para charlar- dijo una señora entrando al café

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella –Bueno, adiós Syaoran, tengo cosas que hacer- comentó ella y entró al café

-Claro- susurró el al aire. No hubo oportunidad de saber él nombre de la chica de ojos verdes. Una chica que se quedó grabada en lo más profundo de Syaoran.

Giró en sus talones y se fue. En la avenida, tomó un taxi. Y dio la dirección que Yukito le mandó adjunto al mensaje. Pronto, el taxi lo dejó en su destino.

El edificio era algo alto. Diez pisos.

En la entrada, estaba Yukito, un chico de 22 años de cabello platinado, ojos un tanto claros casi verdosos pero igualmente acercándose al café, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, inspirador de paz recargado en la pared del lado de la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba acceso al edificio.

-Hola Syaoran- saludó Yukito

-Hola Yu- saludó Lee. Yu, era el diminutivo que utilizaba con Yukito.

-Veo que si recibiste mi mensaje. Lo lamento, lo que sucede es que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que ir por Yue, mi hermano y me daba tiempo, pero de regresó, había una gran embotellamiento, no iba a llegar, era más fácil que vinieras-

-No hay problema. A la otra avísame al menos media hora antes si vas a ir a otro lado, para no quedarme a esperar como tarado. Pero bueno, tuvo su recompensa…- dijo Syaoran, pasando de enojado a soñador.

-¿Así? Y ¿Cuál fue esa recompensa?- preguntó Yukito curioso

-Conocí a una chica… es hermosa…-

-¿Y como se llama?-

-Oh… no lo sé… pero no importa… no es necesario… aunque lo averiguaré-

Luego de esta breve platica, ambos caballeros se dirigieron al interior del edificio. El último piso, departamento 310, era el piso de Syaoran, cada piso, contenía dos departamentos. Luego de dejar instalado a Syaoran, Yukito se retiro, al piso de abajo donde vivía.

El departamento, era pequeño, no comparado con la mansión de sus padres en la que anteriormente vivía. Dos recamaras, dos baños, cocina, cuarto de lavado, sala y comedor, eran lo que abarcaba el departamento, además el departamento, como los otros, tenía un pequeño balcón que daba vista a la cuidad de Tokio. Para ser departamentos sencillos, eran bastante lujosos, y a pesar de ser pequeños (comparados con una mansión) eran bastante extensos. Pocas eran las recamaras y los cuartos, pero grande era el espacio que abarcaban.

Ya casi todas las cosas en cuanto a bienes estaban ahí, sus padres se habían encargado de eso. En realidad, Yukito solo lo ayudaría a instalarse, en el edificio, en la ciudad, en la universidad, sería casi su guía.

Más tarde cuando la noche se sobrepuso al día, y las estrellas llenaron el cielo, Syaoran, salió al balcón. Contempló la noche, contemplo las luces de la gran ciudad. Pero quería más libertad

Salió del departamento, las escaleras daban acceso a la azotea. Las subió, la puerta cerrada, no fue un impedimento, con un solo empujo se abrió, dándole la vista mas maravillosa que había visto, la gran e imponente ciudad se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Se sentó en el borde de la barda que evitaba una caída. Sin miedo a las alturas, miraba el cielo. De repente, sin pensarlo, sin saber porque, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquel momento en que conoció a esa hermosa chica, a la chica del café, que se clavó fuertemente en su mente.

Despejado y sintiéndose libre, de todo, sintiendo que no vivía bajo las ordenes de sus padres, bajo lo que ellos querían y ordenaban, pensando en eso ojos verdes que no se salían de su mente, Syaoran se fue a su departamento a dormir… sin saber, que él destino como grande que era, lo reuniría más rápido de lo que creía con aquella chica, pero esa no sería la única sorpresa…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia dedicada a Sakura Card Captor. Desde que vi el anime me dio ganas de hacer una historia, pero nunca supe como, hasta que esta llegó a mi imaginación. Espero que les agrade y que no me maten por escribir tonterías. _

_Cabe mencionar, que soy nueva aquí, pero tengo las pilas puestas, la imaginación echando a andar y las ganas de escribir… espero hacer de esta una historia que apasione y que guste._

_Por favor, dejen sus reviews. Y háganme saber que tal les pareció. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO ;) _

_ATT. JulietaG.28_


	2. AVISO URGENTE

_**¡AVISO URGENTE!**_

_Bueno chicas, el día de hoy con todo el dolor de mi corazón les informo que me ausentare de mis historias durante UN MES ENTERO._

_Razón: Pues en parte por mi salud, que no anda muy bien y en parte por… dejémoslo en problemas familiares._

_Bueno pues la verdad me duele mucho esto, pero no puedo hacer nada._

_**Nos veremos por el 7 de diciembre aproximadamente.**_

_Juro que no abandonare ninguna de las historias y que a mi regreso los capítulos estarán sin falta, e inclusive les daré un comodín de capítulos._

_Nos vemos._

_ATT. JULIETAG.28_


	3. Compañeros de clase

**Capitulo 2**

**Compañero de clases**

Sakura Kinomoto, apareció en el campus. La chica tenía el cabello castaño, corto por los hombros, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, que brillaban tanto como su hermoso cabello, su piel era blanca y tersa como terciopelo, su nariz pequeña y afilada era tierna y estaba por encima de unos pequeños labios delgados, pero no así, flácidos, más bien, carnosos y suaves. Sakura, vestía unos jeans claros, en un tono de azul mezclilla que resaltaba, una blusa blanca de tirantes, una chaqueta del mismo color que sus jeans y sus tenis eran blancos, converse, como le gustaban.

Sobre su hombro una bolsa de lo más casual, reposaba. Y en su mano derecha, un vaso de café esperaba ser bebido.

Sakura Kinomoto, era una chica de 20 años, que estudiaba en la universidad bajo la carrera de medicina, por pediatría.

Ella, era una belleza joven que al día recibía varias invitaciones para salir, pero ella siempre las evitaba y la única que aceptó fue la del que posteriormente se convirtió en su novio…

Sakura, japonesa de nacimiento, tenía una cualidad única, contagiar su ánimo y su espíritu imbatible a todos aquellos que conocía.

A pesar de lo nublado del día, de las malas noticias recibidas, Sakura siempre sonreía. A sus 10 años se quedó sin padre, Fukitaka Kinomoto, había muerto en un accidente de auto, y desde que recordaba no tenía madre pues Nadeshko, había muerto, cuando su hija tenía 2 años. El único familiar que tenía era Touya, su hermano mayor, de 22 años que viajaba mucho y por ello no podía estar con ella.

Así que Sakura, se había quedado sola, por eso, tenía su departamento y aunque sabía que bien podía obtener una habitación en la universidad, quería ser independiente, trabajar por gusto, vivir de ella, claro, sin dejar de estudiar.

Bien, de regreso en el ahora…

Sakura iba de llegada a la universidad, se quedó parada en la entrada, cuando ubico a su amiga del alma, Tomoyo Tsukishiro.

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo

-¿Supiste que tendremos un nuevo compañero?-

-No, no lo sabía-

-Pues si, es amigo de mi hermano… ah, por cierto, Yue llegó ayer-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Si… ay estoy tan feliz, que mis hermanos estén conmigo es genial-

-Me alegro- dijo Sakura, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia su primera clase, al llegar al aula, los alumnos ya estaban ahí, Sakura dejo sus cosas en el lugar de siempre y se sentó, luego dijo:

-Me dieron el trabajo-

-¡En serio! ¡Que bueno!-

-Así es, trabajare diario de las 3:00 hasta las 8:00, solo descanso los sábados y los miércoles-

-Bueno, al menos descansaras dos días-

-Así es, bueno, al menos ya no seré una molestia para él…- dijo suspirando

-No eres ninguna molestia, solo que no es muy ordenado, sabes bien que eres importante para él, por eso eres su novia, porque le importas y porque te ama-

-Pues no lo demuestra, siempre algo tiene que arruinar las cosas-

-Solo es una etapa, todas las parejas pasan por una crisis-

-Eso espero-

La plática se iba ampliando, pero el profesor Terada entró al aula y detrás de él aquel que sería el nuevo compañero de las chicas.

-Buenos días jóvenes, les presentó a Lee Syaoran, un alumno de intercambio-

El joven se inclino saludando. Sakura alzó la vista y entonces pudo ver que el chico frente a la clase, era nada más y nada menos que el que había conocido el día anterior cuando entraba al café donde trabajaría.

Lee Syaoran, estaba ahí parado con su cabello castaño brillante y corto, sus lindos y dulces ojos ámbar, sus pequeños labios, vestido de jeans y camisa blanca remangada a ¾ del brazo.

"Lo veo y no lo creo" se dijo a si misma Sakura, que sin quererlo o poder dejar de hacerlo, miraba a Syaoran sin parpadear.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran estaba ya en la universidad, el profesor de su primera clase lo había recibido muy bien y lo había presentado sin dar tantos rollos.

Mientras estaba ahí parado, observaba al alumnado, no se parecía en nada a sus compañeros, nuevas caras, nuevos gestos, muchas miradas sobre él. Pero de todas, una lo sorprendió y le alegró: ahí estaba ella, hermosa como la recordaba y ahora compartirían clase. Pero, eso no era lo mejor, LO ESTABA MIRANDO, ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sonrió, ella lo notó y devolvió el gesto.

-Bien jóvenes, el día de hoy haremos un cambio de lugares, creo que es bueno un cambio, se sentaran por parejas, de la siguiente forma- indicó el profesor

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y pasaron al frente, el profesor tomó una de sus listas (donde Syaoran ya estaba incluido) y al azar fue dando parejas:

-Tomoyo Tsukishiro y Eriol Hirahizawa- dijo el profesor, ambos se miraron, Tomoyo se sonrojo algo, puesto que desde siempre ella había vivido enamorada del inglés.

-Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamasaki- dijo el profesor y así continuo con todos los demás hasta que solo quedaron dos

-Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Lee- indico finalmente. Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que el corazón de Sakura se aceleró de repente, sin saber por qué. Ambos fueron al lugar asignado y se sentaron.

Luego de esto, el profesro continúo con la clase como si nada. Sakura no pudo hacer que su corazón se es acelerara. Syaoran tampoco pudo dejar de sonreí… pero la sonrisa no duraría mucho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El almuerzo llegó sin dificultades, luego de la primera hora, que cabe mencionar les tocaba diariamente y a veces hasta dos veces en el día, los chicos se separaron y fueron a sus distintas clase, Tomoyo, que estudiaba fotografía fue a su clase para exhibir su trabajo semanal, Sakura, tuvo practica de medicina, Syaoran fue a su clase habitual de leyes y así todos se dividieron.

Pero ahora, se volvían a encontrar para el almuerzo.

Tomoyo iba camino a las aulas de medicina, mientras caminaba por el campus, se encontró con Syaoran, que venía caminando junto con un compañero de su clase de leyes, Eriol Hirahizawa.

-Hola Eriol- saludó Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo Eriol levemente nervioso –Ah, él Syaoran Lee-

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa –Yukito me dijo que vendría-

-Entonces eres la hermana de Yu- dijo Syaoran

-Así es, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío- dijo Syaoran

-Y, me acompañan a medicina, Sakura debe estar saliendo de clases- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a ambos chicos

-Vamos- dio Eriol

-Si, vamos- dijo Syaoran, quien de nuevo traía una sonrisa

El trio fue directo a medicina y como era de esperarse, Sakura venía saliendo de sus clases:

-¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo, corriendo hacia su amiga

-Hola Tomoyo- saludo la castaña

-¿Vamos a almorzar?-

-Claro, vamos- contesto la castaña caminando

-Hola Sakura- dijo Eriol

-Hola Eriol-

-Ah, te presentó a Syaoran…-

-Lee- completó Sakura

-Así es- dijo Eriol

-Lo sé, ya nos conocemos-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Sip- contestó la castaña –Ayer en el café casi me caigo de no ser por Syaoran y si se habrán dado cuenta, somos compañeros de clase con el profesor Terada-

-Gusto en verte de nuevo- dijo Syaoran

-Lo mismo digo-

-Bueno, si ya se conocen, entonces…- dijo Eriol

-Vamos a almorzar- dijo Tomoyo

-Claro, ¿vienes Syaoran?- preguntó Sakura

-Eh… claro-

Y el cuarteto fue a comer. En el almuerzo las cosas salieron bien, conocieron más a Syaoran y al parecer se llevaron muy bien, y bueno, aquí comienza una buena amistad…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡HOLA!_

_Bueno, perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso, sé que no es justo que suba una historia y luego me vaya un mes, para terminar atrasándome más de la cuenta. Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de esta historia. EL capitulo 3 vendrá muy pronto, por lo mientras, creo que Syaoran se acerca mas a Sakura, ah… aclaro que Eriol y Tomoyo no son novios, pero quizás lo sean, en lo personal me gusta mucho su pareja._

_Ojala sea lo que esperaban y bueno, nos leemos pronto. _

_ATT. JulietaG.28_

_Gracias a:_

_**Lunita051299, Sakura-san29, sofía trinidad, CANDY, Yiriu69, cerezo08, Kendrix Astrix, sakurali28, ValeMisaki**_

_Bueno, gracias a todas ustedes, espero que a pesar del retraso, me sigan hasta el final, gracias por sus palabras y gracias por su apoyo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Te presento a

**Capitulo 3**

**Te presento a…**

El timbre que anunciaba el término de la jornada por fin sonó. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus clases. Como siempre Tomoyo esperaba a Sakura afuera del aula que le tocaba. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Sakura, salió del aula un poco apresurada. Ese día comenzaría a trabajar en el café y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, además eso no era un hábito que ella tuviera pues Sakura Kinomoto, era una chica muy puntual.

-¿Lista para el trabajo?- dijo Tomoyo con su voz aterciopelada y tranquila, pero con una bella sonrisa marcada en los labios.

-Lista siempre, preparada no lo sé, la verdad es que tengo unos nervios, con los que no puedo, la dueña del café parece ser muy seria, me da algo de miedo regarla en mi primer día- respondió Sakura

-No te preocupes, verás que le encantas-

-Eso espero, bueno, no encantarle porque entonces eso sería algo raro, pero si agradarle- bromeó un poco la castaña

-¿Yue y yo iremos al café más al rato ok?-

-Me encantará verlos por ahí, espero que sean algunos de mis clientes- y la castaña les guiño el ojo

Ambas chicas caminaban un tanto apresuradas pero calmadas a la vez. En el camino se les unió Eriol:

-Hola Sakura- saludo el inglés

-Hola Eriol- respondió la nombrada

-Hola Tomoyo- ahora se dirigió a la trigueña

-Eriol-

-Supieron que la profesora Misuki ya está de regreso de sus vacaciones- preguntó Eriol

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Ajá, al parecer mañana comenzarán sus clases de nuevo-

-Me alegro no me gustan las clases con el profesor Matsumoto, eso las hace aburridas y sin chiste- dijo Sakura

La profesora Misuki enseñaba en la universidad, matemáticas a todos los alumnos de último año, junto al profesor Terada tenía un trabajo mayor al de otros profesores y a todo el alumnado, les fascinaban las clases de la profesora, que por cuestiones de salud se retiro a unas merecidas vacaciones que la parecer acababan de llegar a su fin.

-¡Miren! Ahí viene Lee- habló Tomoyo -¡SYAORAN!- le gritó

Syaoran caminaba por el campus de la universidad mientras leía un libro, al parecer estaba muy concentrado. Y no era para menos, el libro que leía era de un gran escritor: Miguel de Cervantes en la obra Don Quijote de la Mancha.

-Hola- les respondió Lee al alzar la cara, cerrar el libro y ver a quienes le gritaban, sonrió al ver entre esos "alguienes" a Sakura.

Todo el día había tratado de que eso no ocurriera, de que al verla no debía sonreír, pero simplemente al mirarla… Ahhh… no podía, una sonrisa se grababa en su rostro sin que pudiera hacer algo para borrarla.

Los tres chicos que venían primero se acercaron a él.

Poco a poco mientras Sakura daba un paso hacia él, su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

-Hola Syaoran- le dijo Eriol

-Hola Lee- dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

-Hola chicos- saludó Lee

-¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó Eriol

-No, tal vez a mi departamento- comentó Lee

-Yo iré con Yue al café, ¿no quieren venir?- preguntó Tomoyo a los dos caballeros

-Por mí, no hay ningún problema, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Eriol

-Yo… no lo sé- comentó Lee

-Oh vamos Syaoran no puedes perderte un exquisito café y una salida de apoyo, iremos a apoyar en su trabajo a Sakura-

-Creí que irías por un café solamente- comentó Sakura

-Bueno si, pero igual a poyarte-

-Ok-

El cuarteto se acercaba al estacionamiento, enfrente de ellos, los autos aparcados incluían el de Eriol.

-¿Te llevo a casa y luego nos vamos directo al café?- preguntó Eriol a Sakura

-No, lo siento, me iré así, la verdad quisiera llegar antes si se puede- dijo Sakura

-Bueno… ¿Tomoyo, tu que dices a casa y luego al café?-

-De acuerdo-

-Y tú Lee-

-Yo…-

Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase, Tomoyo pegó un gritito:

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¿Que?- preguntaron Eriol, Lee y Sakura

-Mira Sakura…- la trigueña señalo al auto que estaba al lado del de Eriol, era el de Yukito y recargado en este, estaba el mismísimo Yukito Tsukishiro.

Sakura estaba totalmente atónita no podía creer que ÉL estuviera ahí, poco faltaba para que abriera la boca. Tomoyo corrió hacia su hermano, que la recibió con un abrazo:

-Ja, ja, ja hola pequeñita- le dijo Yukito

-Hola grandotote-

-Hola Yu- saludó Syaoran

-Hola Syaoran, veo que ya te has acomodado en la escuela-

-Hola Yuk- le dijo Eriol

-Erl, gusto en verte-

Sakura se mantenía callada, viendo solamente aquella escena, no podía siquiera parpadear:

-Tú no me saludas- le habló Yukito

-Hola- dijo la castaña a secas

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Syaoran incrédulo

-Por supuesto- dijo Tomoyo –Yuki es mi hermano, raro sería que no se conocieran-

-Y bueno, si no lo sabes, te presento a Sakura, es mi novia- le dijo Yukito

Syaoran se quedó impávido, eso no se lo esperaba… no podía creer que Sakura fuera la novia de Yukito, no supo como o porqué pero juraba que algo se había roto dentro de él, en su pecho exactamente

-Claro que no lo parece, ¿verdad Sakura?- le dijo Yukito

-Ahh… hola- dijo ahora saludándolo con un beso en los labios que Yukito expandió un poco.

Un beso que había logrado romper hasta la última huella de esperanza dentro de Syaoran.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Bueno sé que llevó un buen sin actualizar en todas mis historias, peor mas en esta, PERDÓN EN SERIO, pero lo que sucede es que tengo un amigo muy enfermo, así que he andado de aquí para allá, además, como algunas otras, igual estudio, por lo que entre cuidar de mi amigo y estudiar al mismo tiempo no es cosa fácil. Espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia, de todos modos, tarde pero seguro andaré por aquí. A aquellas que deseen abandonarme por todo el retraso les entenderé._

_ATT. JulietaG.28_

_Gracias a:_


	5. Solo un café

**Capitulo 4**

**Solo un café…**

Sakura no tardó en llegar al café, la dueña era una señora de edad avanzada que como bien había dicho tenía un semblante muy serio, daba algo de miedo, sin embargo los clientes parecían llevarse bien con ella y no tener problemas.

El turno de Sakura pronto terminaría, había llegado a las 2:50, lo que son diez minutos de anticipación, había atendido a varios clientes, entre ellos no se encontraban ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol, ni Yue ni su novio, Yukito.

¿Porque? Ah, no era una larga historia pero ella veía la situación como una larguísima historia que da flojera contar.

_**Flash-back**_

El beso que Sakura extendió a Yukito, fue un poco extendido por el chico, que al separarse no soltó a Sakura, la abrazó por los hombros y así se mantuvo un rato:

-Bueno, Yukito que te parece si ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¿A donde?- pregunto Yukito

-Al café donde trabajará Sakura- le respondió Eriol. El semblante de Yukito cambió, se tornó serio y firme

-Así que fuiste al café- le dijo a Sakura

-Sí- respondió la castaña. Yukito la tomó de la mano y la aparto un poco

-¿Por qué Sakura? A caso ¿Tanto te molesta verme como para que vayas a conseguir trabajo?- le reclamó Yukito

-Claro que no me molesta estar contigo, al contrario de esto me encanta, pero tu siempre tienes algo que hacer, te la pasas metido en todos tus asuntos, yo entiendo que tienes trabajo, sé bien tus responsabilidades, pero por dios, soy tu novia y el poco tiempo que pasas conmigo estas con el celular en la mano arreglando más asuntos- le reclamó por su parte Sakura

Yukito Tsukishiro, era un graduado de la Universidad como el hermano de Sakura. Toya y Yukito tenían la misma edad, solamente que mientras Toya se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo arreglando negocio tras negocio, Yukito se dedicaba a los asuntos financieros desde una oficina, su posición en poco tiempo fue de las mejores, gracias a sus grandes habilidades, pero, mientras el poder y la influencia iban creciendo, el tiempo con sus amigos y novia se acortaba. Yukito daba especial importancia a su familia, en especial a su hermana Tomoyo, pero había empezado a hacer a un lado a Sakura.

La chica no había reclamado o algo por el estilo- hasta ahora- pues entendía que aunque fueran solo 2 años, Yukito tenía mas responsabilidades que ella, pero se había empezado a hartar de no ser parte de los planes de Yukito, de estar en segundo plano, de pelear por lo que hacía, especialmente por el hecho de que trabajara sabiendo que podía obtener un departamento en la universidad. Por ello es que al quedarse sin trabajo, no consulto a Yukito, solo le aviso lo que causó una nueva pelea, que terminó con Yukito, respondiendo su celular y retirándose una semana de la vida de Sakura, sin llamadas, e-mails o algo así, por eso, es que Sakura comenzaba a creer que era solamente una molestia en la vida del joven Tsukishiro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras Sakura y Yukito discutían sin alzar la voz y prácticamente sin que pareciese que peleaban, Syaoran observaba la escena, tratando de creer que Sakura era la novia de Yukito y tratando de saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Eriol y Tomoyo miraban algo decaídos la escena pues ambos jovencitos, sabían perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando la pareja, no era secreto para ellos, que había peleado ya varias veces.

Finalmente, Yukito y Sakura se acercaron de nuevo, Sakura beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, a Eriol y a Syaoran, acto que alegro al chico pero no dejo que esto fuera notorio. Sin decir nada a Yukito, susurró suave un:

-Nos vemos-

Y se fue caminando por el estacionamiento, seguramente a la parada de auto bus. Yukito no se fijo en los actos de su novia. Simplemente subió a su auto y le dijo a Tomoyo:

-Sube, nos vamos a casa, Yue querrá que estés con él- Tomoyo se entristeció pues en verdad hubiera querido irse al café con Sakura, pero todavía podría convencer a Yue para que este convenciera a Yukito-Por cierto, no iremos al café, hagas lo que hagas- le dijo finalmente Yukito, adelantándose a los sucesos que su hermana planeaba, la concia bien.

Tomoyo subió al auto, Eriol se ofreció a llevar a Syaoran a su departamento, pero, el castaño se negó. Eriol se fue y Syaoran tomó un taxi.

Así fue como ni Eriol, ni nadie de la familia Tsukishiro, se apareció por el café.

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

En lo que vino de la jornada de trabajo Sakura olvido el incidente, tratando de no poner mala cara a los clientes que no tenían la culpa de nada.

Grande fue su sorpresa… cuando…

Faltaban 5 minutos para que el turno de Sakura terminará, los clientes iban un poco en aumento y en descenso, algunos solo pasaban para llevar el café otros pocos, si se quedaban a tomarlo ahí.

La puerta se abrió, la campanilla que la puerta tenía anunciando que alguien entraba sonó. Sakura, única empleada en turno, que había volteó a ver quien entraba, sorprendiéndose de ver a quien veía: Lee Syaoran estaba ahí.

Vestido en unos jeans negros, camisa blanca, quizás debajo del abrigo gris que llevaba tendría puesto un saco y una bufanda negro contrastaba con su camisa. Raro, su vestimenta no era la misma que en la escuela.

Syaoran se había aparecido por el café algo indeciso, había pasado casi toda la tarde diciéndose a sí mismo que cuando la viera-sabiendo que andaba con Yukito- su corazón ya no se aceleraría. Pero… se equivocó, nada más verla tras la barra donde se atendía a los clientes, hizo su corazón acelerarse, sus piernas temblar y su mente volar.

Se acercó a la barra tratando de no verse nervioso:

-Hola Syaoran- le saludo la castaña

-Hola Sakura-

-¿Y bien que vas a tomar?- le preguntó ella

-¿Como?-

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que esto es una cafetería, por eso preguntó ¿Qué tomaras?-

-Ah, claro- sonrío el chico-Solo un café, por favor-

-Claro-

Sakura sirvió el café, luego le dio la taza a Syaoran, este recordó que el día que conoció a Sakura, había sido en ese mismo café, mientras salía luego de tomar _solo un café…_

Poco a poco el tiempo de Sakura como empleada terminó. Se quitó el delantal y se preparó para salir.

Tras ella, Lee salió del café, dejando la taza a medio tomar y un billete sobre la mesa.

El mes invierno iba llegando, lo que significaba las primeras nevadas, las cuales encantaban a Sakura, ese día en especial hacía bastante frío. Se detuvo frente al café, miró el cielo, en efecto, los primeros copos de nieve, estaban cayendo, Sakura no llevaba ni bufanda ni un suéter muy cálido. Cerró los ojos y el primer copo de nieve, cayó en su cuello, haciéndola temblar un poco.

En la puerta del café, Syaoran la observaba, hermosa y tierna:

-¿Te gusta la nieve?- le preguntó

Sakura de dio media vuelta, sonrió y respondió:

-Así es, me gusta mucho-

-A mi también me gusta- le dijo el chico, Sakura tembló de nuevo, el frío de la noche empezaba a hacer efecto. Syaoran se quitó la bufanda y se la puso a Sakura:

-Puedes pescar un resfriado, será mejor que te cubras-

-Gra- gracias- tartamudeó la chica

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-

-Me encantaría-

Sakura y Syaoran iniciaron el trayecto a casa de la chica. Platicando de distintas cosas, de los padres de Syaoran, del porqué de su carrera, de la carrera de Sakura, de su hermano.

Congeniaron muy bien, se la pasaron bien juntos, Sakura tenía mucho de no sentirse tan bien, de vez en vez, Syaoran, la hacía reír con algún comentario gracioso o algún alago que la hacía sonrojar.

Así llegaron a su casa. Syaoran se retiró feliz, olvidando el dolor que sintió al ver a la chica con Yukito. Sakura, perdió otra oportunidad con su novio, pero ganó una sincera compañía, además de una muy agradable.

Al parecer, el único que perdió algo, fue Syaoran, pues, apareció en el café con bufanda y regresó a casa sin ella,

Es sorprendente, lo que logra el ir a una cafetería y tomar… solo un café. ;)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, primero que nada espero que las dudas que quedaron acerca de el capitulo 3 donde cometí el error de subir un capitulo que no era de este fic, haya quedado arreglado pues ya acomode todo y el capitulo 3 es ahora si de este fic._

_Espero que les guste esto, como verán poco a poco las cosas se acomodan en favor de una buena amistad, me duele hacer malo a Yukito, pero este es un fic Sakura & Syaoran, no Sakura & Yukito._

_Ojala les agrade el capitulo, nos andamos leyendo. _

_ATTE: JulietaG.28_

_**Gracias a:**_

_(Bueno, otro error es que no les agradecí a ninguna de ustedes en el capitulo 3, así que lo hago ahora)_

_**Ceciali, lunita051299, sofia trinidad, J. Aide-chan,**_


	6. Consideralo un regalo

**Capitulo 5**

**Considéralo un regalo**

La mañana era nevada, la ciudad de Tokio se había vuelto blanca con la nieve que caía anunciando la llegada del invierno.

El departamento de Syaoran debió de haber sido abandonado desde 10 minutos atrás, pero el inquilino, aún se encontraba en cama, sin ganas de levantarse, con el cuerpo pesado y la garganta doliendo, Syaoran seguía en cama, con resfriado, pues la noche anterior, luego de dejar a Sakura en su casa, regreso a su departamento, sin bufanda, con la nieve cayéndole en el cuello y alguno que otro copo, se colaba a través de su camisa hasta su espalda.

Con pocas ganas, se puso de pie, tomo una ducha, la cual le relajo el cuerpo, no así el dolor de garganta. Se vistió con jeans claros, una camisa de cuello alto, negra y llevó abrigo negro.

Camino a la escuela, pasó por la farmacia por algún medicamento para el resfriado y luego abordó un taxi que lo llevaría a la escuela.

"Debo comprarme un auto… mejor aun mi padre podría enviarme el mío, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" pensó mientras veía el paisaje blanco de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la escuela, se percató de la hora, su clase había iniciado desde hacia 10 minutos, lo que le daba un gran retraso, además como se pudo enterar el día anterior, el profesor Matsumoto, no era una persona que tolerara la impuntualidad y mucho menos una tan grande.

Aun así, apenado y -sinceramente- algo asustado, se dirigió al aula que le tocaba.

Llamó a la puerta, esperando la voz del profesor, a su sorpresa fue la voz de una mujer la que le respondió:

-Adelante, por favor-

Syaoran entró al aula, con las miradas de los estudiantes puestas en el retardado. Al dirigirse al escritorio del profesor, notó con sorpresa y algo de agrado que quien estaba impartiendo la clase era una mujer, la placa del escritorio, citaba: "Miss. Misuki"

-Bueno día profesora Misuki- saludó Syaoran

-Buenos días joven…- le repsondió con mirada firme la profesora

-Lee, Syaoran Lee-

-Buenos días joven Lee, dígame ¿puedo saber el motivo de que haya venido a mi aula?-

-Tomó clase aquí y a esta hora-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿no cree usted que sería conveniente, estar tomando las clases de manera personal y no espiritual?-

-En efecto, pero sucede que amanecí resfriado y tuve que ir a la farmacia por un medicamento- explico el chico

-En ese caso, queda usted perdonado, por favor tomó asiento con…- la profesora sonrió muy tiernamente y miró a sus alumnos, entre las bancas centrales, estaba una jovencita que carecía de compañero como los demás-¡Oh! Con la señorita Kinomoto, por favor- le indicó la profesora

-Claro-

Syaoran enfilo hacia el lugar se Sakura, ella se sonrojo un poco, lo sabía porque sintió como el rojo inundo sus mejillas, pero no sabía por qué.

Mientras Syaoran caminaba al lugar que le asignaron, observó a Sakura, llevaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga, color negro, abrigo blanco, boina de igual color y jeans, en los zapatos, optó por tenis.

"Bella" pensó

-Hola Lee- le saludó Sakura al ver al chico tomar asiento

-Hola Sakura- respondió el chico

-Creo que esto es tuyo- la castaña extrajo de su bolsa, una bufanda negra, doblada, tomándola con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Mi bufanda?-

-Ayer se me olvido dártela, lo siento- se disculpo la chica

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte, considéralo un regalo ¿ok?-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Claro-

-Esta bien- Sakura desdobló cuidadosamente la bufanda, al colocársela alrededor del cuello pudo notar el aroma que desde la noche anterior había percibido, la loción de Syaoran.

-Te ves bien- le dijo Syaoran

-Gracias- se sonrojo la chica

La clase continuo muy tranquilamente, la profesora Misuki, era muy buena en sus clases, sin duda, Syaoran se alegró de no haber tenido que tomar clases con el profesor Matsumoto. Aunque a él tampoco lo conocía, había prestado atención en los comentarios que rondaban acerca de ese profesor y sabía que era un hombre de temer. Al igual que él, los jóvenes ahí presentes estaban muy alegres de que la profesora Misuki; excelente maestra, buena orientadora y gran amiga, estuviera de regreso, todos la extrañaban y la querían. Más de uno se había preocupado acerca del estado de salud de la profesora, pues consideraban una gran enfermedad, al virus que hiciera que la profesora se ausentara un largo tiempo.

Finalmente la clase terminó y los alumnos poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse. Algunos se dieron el lujo de hacerle un rato la plática a la profesora, otros se retiraban con la esperanza de que la señorita Misuki, les atendiera después. Sakura se acercó a la profesora, cruzaron un par de palabras, en lo mientras Syaoran iba encaminado a la salida del aula, cuando la profesora le habló:

-Joven Lee-

-Profesora- le respondió el chico acercándose

-Me da gusto que este en esta universidad, he oído de sus padres, por revistas y periódicos, quiero que sepa…- la profesora sonrió- que si me necesita para algo estoy a sus servicios, me gusta ser amiga de mis alumnos y alumnas, como aquí con Sakura- la castaño respondió con una encantadora sonrisa- me gusta ayudar cuando hay problemas y llevar las cosas en paz y además de todo parece usted muy tierno y lindo-

-Ahh. Gracias- dijo Syaoran en lo que fue casi un susurro. Todo el discursito de la maestra le pareció perfecto, hasta el final, ahí todo se arruinó.

Syaoran salió del aula, con un pensamiento en mente: "Tierno… soy todo menos tierno, además… puedo con mi vida yo solito, no necesito de una maestra"

Sakura en lo mientras se quedó un rato más con la profesora… charlando de la salud de la señorita Misuki, de la vida de Sakura y de su relación con el joven Yukito. La profesora Misuki estaba enterada de todo, pues desde que conoció a Sakura había sido una gran compañía a falta del hermano de Sakura y de sus padres. La profesora Misuki, además de todo, igual estaba sola.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el 5to capitulo de esta historia, espero que no les desagrade y pues del siguiente capitulo solo puedo dejar el titulo:**_

_**Capitulo 6. Pelea**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios a cada una de ustedes, me alegro de que les guste esta loca historia. Debo decirles también que por un momento pensé en dejar todo abandonado, pues la imaginación no me llegaba, pero, viendo tan lindos reviews como los que dejaron, no podía dejarlo así. Llegaré al final de esta historia.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana. **_

_**Atte. Su amiga, Julieta G.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_Skarlethpdd, Ceciali, paolka, massielgut, kari-moon, guest_

**Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y trataré de actualizar con mayor frecuencia. ;)**


End file.
